Sincerarse, ¿sobre qué?
by Lucia991
Summary: Porque para llegar a la hora de sincerarse antes tuvieron que pasar algunas cosas... O algunos chicos. Secuela/Precuela/Complemento de Hora de Sincerarse. Ginny y sus Ex!
1. Neville

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Bueno esto sería algo así como la pre-cuela o se-cuela (todavía no lo sé bien) de mi historia "Hora de sincerarse" De todas formas serán drables completamente independientes y no es necesario que lean la otra. Son cinco y los subiré en los próximos días.

Espero que les gusten y, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Besos

LU

* * *

**Neville**

* * *

**Un baile y un beso**

-Le he dicho a Neville que te invite –Dijo Hermione mientras Ginny le aplicaba un poco de poción alisadora en el cabello.

-Pero… -Sabía que su amiga intentaba ayudarla, realmente lo sabía y aún así no podía convencerse de que eso era lo mejor.

-No puedes esperarlo por siempre –La reprendió, o al menos así le sonó a Ginny.

-No quiero seguir hablando de ello –Sentenció.

Hermione tenía razón, ella lo sabía. Harry no daba ninguna señal de percatarse que ella era una chica. No había allí ninguna posibilidad de que él se fijase en ella como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Por lo que sabia, tenía que dejar de mantener las esperanzas de recibir una invitación suya al baile. Tenía que salir con otros, tal como le había dicho Hermione. Y Neville…

Neville no estaba nada mal. Cierto, no era tan apuesto ni habilidoso como Harry. Pero era agradable y gracioso. Era atento y siempre había sido muy amable con ella. No porque fuese la hermana de uno de sus amigos, sino porque era ella: Ginny.

-¿Iras con él? –Preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

-Sí, aunque aún no me lo ha preguntado.

…

Aquello no era lo que había imaginado o deseado, pensó mientras terminaba de sujetar su cabello. Ginny había soñado con abrir el baile junto a Harry y besarlo al finalizar la noche. Y en su lugar se estaba preparando para su cita con Neville. La propuesta tampoco había sido como había imaginado. Nev había estado muy nervioso y había tartamudeado lo suficiente como para que ella no comprendiese ni la mitad de lo que él dijo.

-¡Ginny! –Exclamó Hermione ingresando al dormitorio de la chica -¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias, tú también –Lo cierto es que estaba casi irreconocible, Ron se quedaría atónito cuando la viese. Y con suerte no la dejaría como última opción para el próximo baile.

-Debo agradecerte a ti, nunca había logrado controlar mi cabello –Ginny sonrió. Se veía que su amiga estaba feliz. Aún a pesar de que ella sabía estaba dolida por la actitud de sus amigos, especialmente la de Ron.

Y entonces sonrió. Y lo hizo con seguridad. Sí, todo aquello no era como había esperado, pero estaba ocurriendo. Asistiría a su primer baile y la llevaría un chico bueno y amable. No, no era el que ella hubiese preferido, pero era algo. Algo grandioso, se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y se disponía a bajar las escaleras que comunicaban a los dormitorios con la sala común.

Y allí estaba. Al pie de las escaleras. Vestía una túnica de gala negra, muy elegante, y la miraba como si no hubiese ninguna otra chica para él. Como si no hubiese invitado primero a Hermione. Tomó su mano cuando llego a su alcance y besó su mejilla con un gesto que la dejó alucinando.

-Luces muy bonita –Le dijo. Se lo notaba nervioso, no tanto como cuando la invitó al baile, pero si lo suficiente como para evitar mirarla mucho tiempo a los ojos.

-Tú también luces muy guapo –Neville sonrió y le ofreció su brazo para comenzar a caminar hacia el gran salón.

…

Ginny sonrió cuando sintió el pie de Neville pisar el suyo una vez más. La mueca de lamento en la cara del joven se le hizo de lo más tierna y no pudo evitar enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de él. Neville bailaba muy bien, quitando unos cuantos pisotones, la noche marchaba de maravilla. Su cita, lo supo viendo a las otras parejas, era una de las mejores. Si es que no era la mejor.

Se había puesto como regla no observar a Harry, y aunque había creído que sería incapaz de cumplirla, estaba feliz sabiendo que no había volteado en su dirección ni una vez. Ni siquiera sabía si continuaba o no en el lugar.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Le preguntó Neville interrumpiendo el baile.

-Me encantaría –Estaba eufórica, definitivamente debería agradecerle a Hermione.

Neville tardó más de la cuenta en conseguir un poco de ponche para los dos. Tanto que ella se vio obligada a bailar una canción con un chico de Ravenclew, una completa molestia si le preguntaban. Pero la noche siguió pasando. Entre risas y bailes, entre sonrisas e inocentes caricias.

Y para cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Ginny había tomado una resolución.

Neville la miraba a los ojos. Sosteniéndole la mirada con tanta intensidad como pocas veces lo había hecho durante la noche, o quizás incluso desde que se conocían. A Ginny le picaban las manos y las mejillas le ardían. Era el momento, se dijo. Y así, sin mas, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Era su primer beso y había pensado que no sería muy bonito. Pues en realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero el corazón se le aceleró y las manos le sudaron. Se separó un segundo, intentando descifrar la reacción de Neville. Pero el chico no le dio mucho tiempo. Con delicadeza, como si ella pudiese romperse, posó una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, y la besó de regreso. Con suavidad, sin apresurar nada. Haciendo estremecer absolutamente todo en su interior. Enseñándole que había muchas cosas mas por vivir, por descubrir.

-Eso fue… -Neville dejó las palabras en el aire, intentando recuperar el aire que el beso le había quitado. Apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Increíble –Completó Ginny, las mejillas enrojecidas y el pulso temblándole –Gracias Nev, me lo he pasado genial.

-Yo también –Respondió, parándose derecho y clavando sus ojos en los de ella –Siempre recordaré esto, siempre –Le aseguró.

Ginny asintió, para luego robar un último y fugaz beso del chico, y subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. La noche había sido mágica, Neville la había hecho así para ella.


	2. Oliver

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Bueno, aquí una nueva pareja. Espero que les guste!

Un beso

Lu

* * *

**Oliver**

* * *

**Una carta y muchos besos**

_Ginny,_

_Espero no molestarte con esta carta pero me he quedado con las ganas de despedirme de ti como correspondía. _

_Aún no puedo creer los incidentes que ocurrieron en el campeonato con tanta seguridad que habían instalado. Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir un hecho semejante._

_Tampoco puedo creer que la hermana pequeña de Fred y George sea tan linda y haya crecido ya tanto._

_En fin, solo quería saber si te interesaría reunirnos algún día._

_Saludos,_

_Oliver W._

Ginny nunca había desechado la carta. Aún cuando en su momento la hubiese hecho ruborizar y sentirse mal por considerarla alguna especie de traición a Harry, nunca había siquiera pensado en botarla. Y ahora sabía el motivo.

El sabor del beso que compartió con Neville aún bailaba en sus labios. No habían vuelto a besarse, eso era algo que habían establecido sin siquiera hablar sobre aquello. El beso había sido parte de una noche mágica que ambos habían compartido y que nunca olvidarían, pero ahora seguían siendo amigos. Aunque quizás, si es que ella no se lo imaginaba, ahora se robaban algunas sonrisas de cómplices.

La noche del baile lo había cambiado todo. No podía decir que había dejado de sentir cosas por Harry, pero si podía asegurar que ya no era la misma. Y que, definitivamente, no iba a continuar esperando algo que quizás nunca llegase. Por lo que, armándose de valor, tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Oliver,_

_Lamento no haber respondido tu anterior carta. No voy a poner excusas tontas por no haberlo hecho, así que dejémoslo en una simple disculpa por mi falta de atención._

_El próximo sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si querías que nos juntásemos._

_Si no puedes o no quieres, lo entenderé completamente._

_Besos…_

_Ginny_

La respuesta del chico, con un lugar para la cita, no tardó mas de dos horas en llegar.

…

Estaba nerviosa. Sus amigas se habían ofrecido a acompañarla hasta las Tres escobas, pero ella había preferido ir sola. Janice y Becca eran geniales, pero no quería demostrar cuan nerviosa estaba por aquel encuentro. Oliver era mas grande. Mucho si consideraban que él ya era mayor de edad y ella aún tenía sus tempranos trece años. Tenía miedo de que él notase demasiado la diferencia de edades y que terminase por arrepentirse de aquella cita.

-Ginny –La llamó cuando paso por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia –Estas más linda que la última vez que te vi –Dijo a modo de saludo mientras depositaba un beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Beso que la dejó aturdida, especialmente porque él se había acercado lo suficiente para asfixiarla con su fragancia varonil.

-Bueno, se suponía que no podíamos llamar la atención de camino al torneo –Oliver sonrió y le extendió su brazo para que comenzasen a caminar.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora estás intentando llamar la atención? –Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza. De hecho se había vestido con ropa Muggle. Un jean bien ajustado, unas botas sin taco de caña larga, un sweater y una cazadora combinando con las botas. Aún así lucía espectacular.

-No lo creo necesario –Bromeó, deleitándose con la mirada para nada disimulada que Oliver posaba sobre su cuerpo -¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Le preguntó deteniéndose –Si quieres podemos volver a las tres escobas –Dijo señalando la taberna que habían dejado atrás.

-No, preferiría que no – Aseguró –Cualquiera de mis hermanos podrían estar allí y pueden ser una molestia cuando se lo proponen.

-Estoy seguro que si, y preferiría no encontrármelos –Por supuesto que lo haría, pensó Ginny divertida. Fred y George no dudarían en golpearlo si los veían juntos.

…

Ginny mordió su labio inferior por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. La tarde se había pasado más deprisa de lo que ella hubiese imaginado y el final se veía latente. Tanto que Ginny estaba debatiéndose entre besarlo y no hacerlo.

En el baile ella había sido la que había besado a Neville. No creía en esa ridiculez de que los hombres debían dar el primer paso. Al fin y al cabo los hombres solían equivocarse siempre. Y era responsabilidad de las mujeres señalarles el buen camino. Y en ese momento, el buen camino para Oliver, sería besarla. Pero, aún cuando no tuviese dudas de que la habían pasado bien, no se sentía cómoda besándolo primero. No quería imponerse. Ya había enviado la carta prácticamente invitándolo a salir ella, había coqueteado con él durante toda la tarde, el beso debía correr por cuenta de él.

-No hagas eso… -Le pidió Oliver cortando su línea de pensamiento.

-¿Hacer el q…?

Pero Oliver no la dejó finalizar la pregunta. Los labios del chico se posaron con fuerza sobre los de ella. Se notaba la experiencia en sus movimientos y se notaba la decisión en aquel beso. Ginny retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared de una vieja casa, sus labios sin despegarse de los del chico. Tomó con sus manos el cabello de Oliver y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Quizás él hubiese iniciado el beso, pero Ginny acababa de descubrir que era adicta a los besos y no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Mordió con la presión justa el labio de Oliver e introdujo su lengua cuando el chico gimió suavemente. Sintió las manos de él apropiarse de su cintura y presionarla contra la pared. Aquello estaba subiendo de nivel, Ginny lo sabía, y aún así no podía encontrar la determinación para finalizarlo.

-Creo que… -Dijo finalmente. Sonriendo e intentando crear un espacio entre ellos poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Oliver. Pero aquel fue un error, obviamente. Nunca había sentido músculos tan trabajados, increíblemente los podía sentir a la perfección debajo de la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba el muchacho.

-¿Decías? –La molestó sonriendo, e inclinándose para poder capturar sus labios una vez más.

Y así comenzó otra ronda de besos. Aquella solo terminó cuando el campanario del pueblo resonó por las calles avisándoles que ya eran las siete, hora en la que Ginny debía regresar a Hogwarts. Se despidieron con más besos, aunque un poco limitados por el tiempo, y acordaron salir en cuanto programasen otra excursión al pueblo.

…

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Janice y Rebecca la estaban observando, aún cuando no podía verlas, sabía que sus compañeras de cuarto la estaban taladrando con la mirada.

-¿No nos dirás nada? –Preguntó Janice.

-No hay mucho que contar –Una sonrisa en su rostro y un revoltijo en su estómago.

-No puedes esperar que creamos eso –Dijo Becca sentándose a su lado -¡Merlín Ginny, tienes un chupón!

La pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia el espejo que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta. Observó la marca roja en su delicada piel y se maldijo por haber sido tan tonta. Sabía que no debería haber dejado que Ollie besase su cuello, pero la cordura no había hecho funcionar a su cerebro. Ahora tenía una marca que esconder y el cosquilleo de su último encuentro recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Oliver era así, apasionado. Demasiado en algunas oportunidades, especialmente cuando estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo y la besaba como si estuviesen completamente solos. Sin importarle si alguna señora los veía o si se cruzaban con alguno de sus hermanos. Admitía que esto último era poco probable. Esta vez no se habían quedado en la zona turística del pueblo y habían ido a caminar por las calles más alejadas del centro. Aunque "caminar" era una forma muy colorida de decir lo que habían estado haciendo.

Oliver besaba de maravillas, tanto que ella simplemente no parecía poder contenerse. O poder ponerle límites a él. Y agradecía que él no hubiese pasado de un fuerte abrazo o una mano en su cintura baja. Sabía que debía tener más cuidado. Oliver era mayor y probablemente mucho mas experimentado que ella, no debía dejar lugar a dudas.

…

Ginny abrió sus ojos un momento mientras él besaba su cuello haciéndola estremecer. Le encantaba la sensación, aún así no quería continuar con aquello. No tenía miedo, nunca lo había tenido y creía que no lo tendría, pero si sabía que ese no era su momento ni él su chico.

-Lo siento Oliver… -Dijo incorporándose un poco y haciendo al muchacho apartarse.

-Podemos esperar un poco, sé que hace poco que salimos –Ginny negó con la cabeza -¿Es por la edad?

-Sí, tal vez –Dijo acomodando el cuello de la túnica que entre beso y beso se había desaliñado –No es que crea que soy muy chica, es simplemente que no quiero hacerlo. Me intriga, me entusiasma y siento lo mismo que tú, pero no lo suficiente.

-Yo… -Ginny sonrió y lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes, sé que no puedes esperar a que cambie de parecer, tampoco te lo pediría –Oliver besó el dedeo que ella mantenía sobre sus labios y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Me estás dando calabazas? –Preguntó atónito.

-Lo siento –Volvió a disculparse ella.

Oliver permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo y decir que la falta de sexo no importaba. Él era mas grande y estaba acostumbrado a ese condimento en sus relaciones, por lo que no sería un hipócrita y diría que le daba igual. Pero aquella oportunidad siempre había existido. Cuando le había escrito luego del campeonato de quidditch había tenido bien en claro que ella era muy chica y, probablemente, inexperta. Aún así había aceptado salir con ella, sabiendo que la espera podía ser bastante larga, y poco le había importado. Porque Ginny era caliente, lo desestructuraba como si nada, lo volvía loco y lo tenía encendido.

Le gustaba. No solo su físico sino también su carácter. Le encantaba que supiese de quidditch y que fuese inteligente y habilidosa. Y probablemente la hubiese esperado, al menos un tiempo más. Pero ella, sutilmente, lo acaba de mandar al demonio. Dando por finalizado un tema que él había estado dispuesto a discutir.

-¿No quieres que hablemos del tema? Yo podría…

-No te enredes Ollie –Le dijo sonriendo, como si solo estuviesen cancelando una cita y no una relación –Tú quieres una cosa y yo, otra.

…

Y así había sido. Había terminado con el torbellino de emociones y sensaciones que era Oliver en su vida. No lo había lamentado tanto como sus amigas creían, simplemente lo extrañaba. Él sabía como descontrolarla y por esa misma razón había acabado todo. No necesitaba quemar etapas.

Le encantaba sentirse libre. Ahora que sabía que el mundo no terminaba en Harry Potter se sentía mucho mejor, pero Oliver estaba un poco fuera de sus límites. Bueno, no realmente. Había comprobado que podía tenerlo a él o a cualquier otro con sus mismas características, pero no estaba realmente dentro de los límites que ella quería auto imponerse.


	3. Colin

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Bien, aquí un drable de Ginny y Colin. Espero que les guste...

Un beso, Lu

* * *

**Colin**

* * *

**Una foto y una relación**

_-¿Qué son esas fotos? –Preguntó cuando vio a Colin pasar rápido las hojas de un viejo álbum de fotos -¿Esa era yo?_

_-Tienes una linda sonrisa –Dijo como si nada, como si no estuviese hablando con una de sus mejores amigas._

Así había comenzado aquello. Sin ningún juego previo ni ninguna avalancha de indirectas. Ella había preguntado por las fotos y él le había dicho que tenía una linda sonrisa. Había sido sencillo, tranquilo y hermoso. Colin era así y a Ginny le encantaba la tranquilidad después de la tormenta que había sido Oliver.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, lo sabes ¿verdad? –Preguntó recostada junto a él en su cama, las cortinas corridas y la puerta hechizada para alertarlos por la posible presencia de alguno de los compañeros de cuarto de él.

-Lo se, pero es que me avergüenza salir contigo –Bromeó ganándose un suave golpe de parte de Ginny y un beso robado en la oscuridad.

-Serías la envidia de todos si supieran que soy tu novia –Declaró, siguiendo la broma.

-¿Estás loca? Sería el hazme reír del colegio –Ginny río por lo bajo.

Salían juntos desde hacía ya un mes. De hecho ese día estaban celebrando los treinta días de soportarse mutuamente. Como si hubiese alguna diferencia en su relación aparte de las transacciones de saliva.

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? –Preguntó Colin –Aunque deteste admitirlo, te ves muy bien en mi cama apretujada contra mi cuerpo –Ginny sonrió y tomó la cámara fotográfica que descansaba en la mesita de noche.

El flash los cegó por un momento. Y luego la foto apareció frente a ellos. Ambos sonreían, y Colin depositaba pequeños besos por el rostro de una muy sonriente Ginny. Irradiaba felicidad, se podía ver a simple vista.

-Quiero una copia, la pondré en mi cuarto en la Madriguera –Dijo abrazando aún más fuerte a Colin.

…

-Sa-bes-a-cho-co-la-te –Dijo entre beso y beso –Me-en-can-ta…

-Lo sé –Dijo sonriendo cuando Colin dejó de besarla –Y seguiré sabiendo a chocolate si no dejas de regalarme tantas golosinas, ¿quieres engordarme?

-No te vendría mal ganar unas libras… Casi puedo ver a través tuyo –Bromeó.

Ginny rodó los ojos, Colin siempre estaba preocupándose por ella. No le molestaba, no realmente. Por el contrario, lo encontraba adorable. Era agradable tener a alguien que se preocupase por ella, alguien que siempre estuviese atento a sus necesidades, a sus estados de ánimos. Sin mencionar que Colin besaba muy bien, y era extremadamente divertido.

…

-Y si nos casáramos –Dijo jugando con uno de sus mechones pelirrojos -¿dónde viviríamos?

-En un lugar donde cayese mucha nieve, la amo –Dijo acurrucándose mas contra el chico. Los restos del fuego que había ardido durante todo el día en la sala común no eran suficientes para que se mantuviese caliente -¿Tendríamos hijos?

-Por supuesto –Declaró –Cinco mujeres.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo quiero varones! –Exclamó –Las niñas son más difíciles…

-Si salen latosas como tú, seguro –Afirmó –Podríamos mandarlos a una escuela muggle hasta que cumplan once años, así serian inteligentes como yo.

Ginny río y volvió a besar los labios de su novio.

…

-¿Tengo que enojarme por qué todo el mundo cree que mi novia sale con un tal Corner? –Le preguntó serio.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó apenada. Odiaba que la gente hablase sin razón, mas aún que hablasen de ella sin razón -¿Estás seguro que no quieres que le digamos a todos sobre nosotros? Eso mataría ese ridículo rumor.

-No soy un cavernícola, no necesito gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mía –Dijo tomando su mano y clavando su mirada en sus ojos –Solo… ¿No estás con él, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no –Negó rotundamente –Te quiero a ti, nunca haría algo así.

Colin jaló de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. No había querido darle importancia a los rumores pero no había podido evitar dudar cuando escuchó a dos de sus compañeros de cuarto hablar sobre la relación que Ginny tenía con el Ravenclew. Así como tampoco había podido evitar oír lo que opinaban sus amigos de Ginny. Él no era idiota, sabía que Ginny había perdido el cuerpo de niña hacía ya mucho tiempo. Él mismo tenía el privilegio de delinear las curvas de su cintura y quizás, en ocasiones, un poco más. Pero no sentía ese desenfreno que muchos chicos parecían sentir cuando ella caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

…

Lo besó una vez más. En esta oportunidad con insistencia, mordiendo su labio y jalando un poco su cabello. Colin respondió, besaba de maravillas, pero no fue suficiente. Ambos se separaron ríendo escandalosamente.

-Si no logras conseguir a Harry, o a algún candidato mejor, me buscas y si yo no conseguía a una chica tan buena como tú, nos casamos –Declaró.

-Y tenemos los cinco hijos que planeamos –Concordó ella.

Habían sido tres meses estupendos. Fantásticos, pero no podían seguir engañándose. Se querían muchísimo, pero lo suyo no pasaba de amistad. Quizás amistad con una muy buena química, pero amistad al final. Y si bien ella estaba complacida con los meses que habían pasado juntos, ya era hora de atreverse a buscar más.


	4. Michael

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Y, si no es mucho pedir, me dejarían su opinión?

Besos,

Lu

* * *

**Michael**

* * *

**Un beso y mucha seguridad**

-Ya regreso –Dijo poniéndose de pie abruptamente y saliendo del compartimiento en el que estaba sentada con sus compañeras de curso.

Caminó velozmente por el pasillo del tren esquivando a los pocos alumnos que estaban fuera. Se notaba la diferencia. La muerte de Cedric aún golpeaba duro a cada uno de los alumnos. Sin embargo, no parecía que ninguno creyese las palabras de Harry y de Dumbledore. No parecía que ninguno sintiese el pánico que ella sentía.

Se detuvo en el cambio de vagones. Le faltaba el aire y ya casi no veía a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, tanto como nunca antes lo había estado. A sus trece años Ginny comprendía a la perfección qué era lo que se avecinaba.

Muertes, dolor, guerra…

-¡Ey, Ginny! –La voz de Michael sonó baja a causa del barullo que producía el traqueteo del tren, aún así Ginny alzó su mirada.

-No molestes, no estoy de humor –No, no lo estaba. De hecho, estaba considerando seriamente hechizarlo y tirarlo del tren. De esa forma, al menos, sentiría que tenía el control sobre algo, que no todo quedaba librado al azar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó ignorando sus deseos de estar sola –Ey… No llores.

No había podido evitarlo, llevaba conteniendo las lágrimas desde el preciso instante en el que vio a Harry y a Cedric desaparecer al tocar la copa. La tensión acumulada finalmente se había desbordado y ya no podía controlarlo.

Y fue ahí cuando lo sintió. Los labios de Michael se movían sobre los suyos, mezclándose con la humedad de las lágrimas que ya recorrían todo el rostro de ella. Ginny separó los labios para decir algo pero Michel solo profundizó aquel beso. Tomándola de la cintura con seguridad y abrazándola con fuerza.

Se sintió segura. Contra todo pronóstico, se sintió tranquila. Michael la abrazaba con firmeza, manteniéndola de pie con entereza. Sujetándola cuando sus piernas parecían querer fallar. Así que se rindió, le devolvió el beso ansiosa de continuar sintiéndose así. De continuar soportando todo el dolor y el pánico.

-¿Estás mejor? –Le preguntó cuando finalmente se despegó de sus labios.

-Sí, gracias –

-No vuelvas a llorar, te ves fea cuando lo haces –Ginny asintió, aún un poco confundida por lo que acababa de suceder –Debo volver con mis amigos, ya casi llegamos –Dijo apartándose un poco pero sin soltar el agarre de su cintura –Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿si?

Ginny asintió. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. No solo se había dejado besar por Michael, aquel a quien había estado evitando por medio año, si no que le había gustado. La había hecho sentir aquello que mas necesitaba: seguridad. Así que, justo antes de que se apartase definitivamente, lo tomó de la corbata del uniforme y lo jaló hacia ella para volver a besar sus labios.

…

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? –Le preguntó molesto.

-No tienes que hacer nada, solo te dije que yo iré –Aclaró mientras se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario para la excursión a Hogsmeade.

-Para verlo a él –Aseguró, haciendo que Ginny tomase su varita con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Merlín Mike, no seas plomo! –Protestó la chica –Hasta tus amigos han dicho que era una buena idea.

-Lo han dicho porque no son sus novias las que se mueren por estar con Harry P…

-¡No muero por estar con Harry! En el mejor de los casos, es un amigo…

-Pero has pasado el verano con él –Y otra vez con el mismo tema. Ginny comenzaba a fastidiarse realmente.

-Cree lo que quieras, no tiene sentido que sigamos discutiendo una y otra vez lo mismo –Intentó ponerle fin a la discusión.

-Iré –Anunció poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Ginny con mas fuerza de la necesaria –Espero que valga la pena.

Una hora más tarde Ginny tenía que admitir que soportarlo de mal humor había valido la pena. No solo él, sino sus amigos, se habían inscripto en el E.D. La idea de estar creando un grupo donde aprenderían a defenderse y a afrentarse a las cosas que, estaba segura, les tocaría vivir, la hacía sentir muy tranquila. El simple hecho de saber que estaba haciendo algo para terminar con la inseguridad que sentía, le propinaba la confianza necesaria.

Y si bien Michael había sido el gran idiota de siempre, ahora la estaba mimando como sabía que a ella le gustaba. La mesa del salón de Té donde estaban, se encontraba repleta de ranas de chocolate y bombones frutales, sus favoritos. Y él no dejaba de acariciar su mano trazando imaginarias líneas con sus dedos. Casi lograba perdonarle el haberla molestado mas temprano.

…

-¡Mike! –Gritó alegre mientras lo alcanzaba en el pasillo -¡Michael! –Volvió a llamarlo cuando el chico no se volteó.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó osco, como si no fuese su novia la que lo estuviese llamando.

-¿Aún sigues enojado por el partido? –Preguntó incrédula -¡Eso fue hace tres días!

-¿Qué quieres? –Volvió a insistir, sin contestar su otra pregunta.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? –Ginny no era de aquellas chicas que desbordaban paciencia. La suya era poca y efímera. Y Michael llevaba poniéndola al límite mucho tiempo –Como si fuese mi culpa que tu equipo sea un desastre.

-¡Ganaron con lo justo, ustedes no se lo merecían! –Gritó haciendo sobresaltar no solo a Ginny, sino también al grupo de estudiantes que caminaba por el mismo pasillo.

Ginny se tomó un segundo para respirar profundamente. Necesitaba relajarse o terminaría tomando su varita y conjurando cuanto hechizo se le ocurriese contra su novio. La estaba volviendo loca.

-Se terminó –Dijo en un susurro.

-¿¡Qué! –Gritó como si nunca hubiese considerado esa opción, como si pensara que Ginny soportaría indeterminadamente sus ataques de histeria.

-Deja de gritar –Le ordenó manteniendo el tono de voz lo mas bajo posible –Se terminó, estoy cansada de esto.

-¿Es por Potter cierto?

Ginny rodó los ojos y se alejó. Simplemente no podía comunicarse con ese chico. Todo lo que ella decía, las cosas que pensaba por mucho tiempo, él las resumía a "Es por Harry". Y si bien esta vez tenía un poco de razón, porque pasar tanto tiempo con el amigo de su hermano la volvía loca, porque Harry estaba más lindo que nunca, no lo hubiese dejado si él no se hubiese comportado como un idiota la mayoría del tiempo.

Había iniciado una relación con él por la sensación de seguridad que le había dado. Por la fuerza con la que había sostenido ese día en el tren. Pero ya no lo necesitaba. El E.D le daba aquello. El saber que no estaba sola, que no era la única atemorizada y con deseos de hacer algo por la causa, la tranquilizaban. Así que sí, ya no lo vería más.


	5. Dean

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Bueno, aquí les traigo el último drable. Espero y les hayan gustado.

Un beso! y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.

lu

* * *

**Dean**

* * *

**Una relación y algunos sentimientos**

Se mordió el labio intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Te veo a las 6 en el corredor noroeste del segundo piso –Le susurró al oído, asegurándose de rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de ella.

Ginny observó marchar a Dean y no pudo evitar terminar sonriendo. Llevaban en aquello ya casi dos meses y aún no se le quitaba esa sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado.

Habían comenzado con pláticas hasta muy entrada la madrugada luego de las clases del ED y habían terminado citándose, en cada oportunidad que tenían, por alguno de los desiertos pasillos del colegio. Dean tenía ese algo que la volvía loca. Esa mezcla entre galantería y seducción. Entre bueno y malo.

-Dean debería ser mas discreto –Interrumpió sus pensamientos Hermione sentándose a su lado y depositando una gran cantidad de libros sobre el sofá que tenían enfrente –Los he visto yo desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Eso es porque tú lo sabes y buscas cosas que encontrar, de todas formas no nos estamos ocultando –Dijo poniéndose de pie y acomodando la pollera del uniforme.

No, no se estaban ocultando. Pues si lo estuviesen haciendo serían muy malos en ello. Tan solo el día anterior los habían sorprendido: un prefecto de Ravenclaw y la profesora Sprout. No que a ellos les importase. Ginny estaba feliz así que no tenía problema en demostrarlo.

Dean le había dado algo que hasta ese momento ningún otro chico había hecho. No sabía como describirlo, pero sabía sentirlo. Con él era completamente distinto. Dean la llevaba a imaginarse cosas que nunca antes se había imaginado, no al menos con alguien que no fuese Harry.

Con él podía verse fuera de Hogwarts, podía imaginarse viajando, formando una familia. Con él había verdaderos sentimientos. Aún así siempre salía esa chispita de nervios cada vez que veía a Harry. Y se odiaba por aquello. Porque Harry nunca se había fijado en ella, y probablemente nunca lo haría, y a su lado tenía a un chico maravilloso. Realmente espectacular y ella desearía simplemente poderse dejar llevar.

-Llegas tarde –Le dijo Dean cuando la tuvo a su lado.

-La profesora Sprout me dio una charla sobre buen comportamiento –Le contestó sonriendo, y tras asegurarse que ningún profesor estuviese deambulando por el corredor, acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó sus labios.

Las manos de Dean se enroscaron automáticamente en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo todo lo que la física le permitía. Haciéndola sentir segura, querida.

…

-Entonces… -Comenzó a decir él mientras jugaba con un mechón pelirrojo de Ginny -¿no crees que deberíamos decirle a tu hermano?

-Ya se lo diré yo cuando crea que sea oportuno –Le aseguró –Yo que tú no estaría tan ansioso por ello.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Ginny sonrió cuando sintió sus labios rozar su cuello. Dean podía hacerla olvidarse hasta de sus pensamientos.

Esa era su virtud. El hacerla perder la cabeza, el hacerla sentir libre, radiante. Como si no hubiese nada mas que ellos, nada mas que esas caricias y esos susurros. Era una droga, su droga. Pero, como todo, tenía solo un efecto temporal. Solo valía mientras estaba con él, mientras pensaba en él. Y lamentablemente eso aún no lo lograba, aun no lograba ocupar constantemente su cabeza. Hacerla desear que ese instante fuese eterno.

Sintió los labios de él posarse posesivamente sobre los propios y la consecuente respuesta de su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos a su nuca y tomó con fuerza sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Tratando de eliminar cualquier distancia que hubiese. Dean sonrió contra sus labios, estremeciéndola con su aliento fresco. Ese que la llevaba a hacer cosas que sabía bien, no debía. Pero es que era así, Dean la llevaba a sus límites. La sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vamos a otro sitio, Ron o Harry pueden llegar en cualquier momento –Susurró, mirando nerviosamente la puerta del dormitorio, temeroso de que alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto llegase.

Y así de rápido, y tan solo con la mención de su nombre, Ginny sintió evaporarse. Perdió ese calor y esa pasión, esa imagen de futuro juntos y ese deseo irrefrenable. Y es que de pronto se sintió mal. No por la posibilidad de que su hermano la descubriese, porque ciertamente, eso la tenía sin cuidado, si no por la posibilidad de que Harry la viese.

Y es que el simple recuerdo de él la hace sentirse una traidora. La hace sentirse culpable. Y se odia por ello. Porque ella es libre. Vive repitiéndoselo a Dean, que no la trate como una muñequita, que ella es fuerte e independiente. De hecho, vive diciéndoselo a todo el mundo. Pero con él, con Harry, todo es distinto. Porque lo tiene grabado a fuego en su corazón, y parece, por como se dan las cosas, que nunca podrá quitárselo de allí. No importa cuánto lo intente, ni lo mucho que le gusta Dean y lo que éste le hace sentir, parece que nunca superará a Harry Potter.


End file.
